


Kiss me like you wanna be loved

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - "Was it worth it?" Richard simply shook his head. "No.", he said and tried again to reach her but Anne took another step back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Anne is 15 and Richard is 17.  
> Anne's sister Isabel is in a relationship with George, Richard's brother.

Anne was sitting in the hall with her best friend Katherine. They'd just eaten their lunch and Katherine was telling her the newest gossip that was going around and Anne alway shook her head at the new on and off relationships of the school.

She was glad that she never took place in such gossip. At least until now. She didn't know what the people were saying when they found out of her break-up. 

Katherine was chewing on her gum as she remembered a funny story someone had told her the other day and Anne found herself laughing out loud and the end of it. Suddenly she'd stopped laughing, realizing what just happened.

If someone would have told her one week ago, that she would be able to laugh again some day, she wouldn't believe it. Now she was sitting here, Katherine in front of her with a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you smile again, my dear.", Katherine said and placed a hand over Anne's, squeezing it lightly.  
Anne felt the blush covering her cheeks and looked down, simply shrugging.  
"I guess one day I had to.", she answered and looked up as her other friend Candice sat besides Katherine.

"Hey Candy.", she greeted her and took out her phone, to check if she had a new message.  
"I guess the rumor is true.", Anne heard Candice say to Katherine, who was looking at the friend besides her with wide eyes.  
That got Anne's attention.  
"What rumor?", Anne asked and looked at the two of them. 

She noticed immediately that Candice was thinking on how to explain it to her. She always bit her lip while doing so and right now, she was biting her lip.  
"Katherine?", Anne asked her other friend, who was looking at her with a sad expression on her face.

"Anne, it's nothing! It's only a stupid rumor! We shouldn't even pay attention to something silly like that!", she said and Candice nodded in agreement.

"What is stupid and silly?", Anne continued to ask and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She knew that this rumor would hurt her and she was sure that this rumor was about Richard.

"It's about Richard, right?", Anne asked but it sounded more like a fact.

She looked at her friends, slowly getting uncomfortable and impatient.

"For God's sake, tell me!", she almost shouted and Katherine let out a sight.

"They are saying that Richard...", she started but stopped and looked pleadingly at Candice.

Anne let a frustrated groan escape her lips.

"Oh come on! It's over between us! He broke up with me and I'm over him!"

Katherine looked at Anne, not buying a word her friend just said but she knew that Anne would sooner or later find out.

"They are saying that Richard slept with Liz.", she said and looked at Anne's face, which was going pale.

"You're kidding me, right?", Anne asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
"Who's saying this? This is just bullshit and you two know it. Richard is not one to sleep with someone directly after he dumbed...one.", Anne's voice was only a whisper at the end.

"Actually Liz spread it herself and some people were talking about it outside and Richard was standing beside them! He didn't say anything. He just stood there and smiled.", Candice explained and tried to give Anne a cheering smile.

Anne felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest again. Quietly she took her books and stood up, leaving her friends behind and making her way to the bathroom.

"Anne!", Katherine tried to hold her back but Anne was already out of the hall.

Anne tried to hold back the tears while sitting on the toilet. She knew she wasn't alone. When she didn't hear anything anymore, she didn't hold it back any longer. 

At first only some single tears were rolling down her cheeks before she finally sobbed and started crying. She couldn't believe that this was really true and she found herself asking the same question of how he could do this to her. Yes, they did broke up but Anne never thought of giving herself so easily to someone else so quickly. 

Probably the worst part of it all was that it was Liz. She hated Liz, she always had. Liz had everything she hadn't. She was beautiful, had long legs, big boobs and good grades. Everyone loved Liz and Anne was always the second one, at least when it came to the grades.

How could Richard sleep with her? He knew how Anne felt towards her and yet he went and took from her what Anne simply wasn't ready to give.

Anne was waiting in the bathroom until she was sure that everyone was in their classroom before she made her way home. She never left school like that but today she didn't care.

Lying in her bed, she thought if it really could be true! It was still only a rumor and now that she calmed down a bit she was determined to only believe it when she would hear it out of first hand. Or second.

She immediately got up when she heard that her sister Isabel was home. Anne waited until she heard the door of her sister's bedroom close before she left hers and went directly into Isabel's. 

Her sister looked up as she heard the door open without knocking and was slightly took by surprise as she saw that Anne was standing in the middle of her room, her eyes red, a clear sign that she had been crying.

"Annie?", Isabel asked and got up from her chair.  
"What happened?"

"Did you hear the rumor?", Anne only asked and as she saw Isabel's questioning look she continued. "There are rumors that Richard slept with Liz."

"What?", Isabel asked and shook her head.  
"I don't know! How should I know if it's true! He's your ex-boyfriend, not mine!"

"Did George say something?", Anne asked further and felt the tears in her eyes again, blurring her sight.

"I don't think that Richard and George talk about such things even if they're brothers.", Isabel responded calmly and took Anne's hand.

"Why is this such a big deal? You two broke up! Don't let this ruin you more! You finally started on being yourself again.", Isabel tried to comfort her sister and put her arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

Anne broke free from the embrace and shook her head.

Isabel looked at her sister with worry. She hated to see her hurt and quietly she sent a prayer that George wouldn't do such a thing to her. 

"Anne, look, if you want to know for sure then why don't you simply ask him? Not now but if you see him randomly?"

Anne wiped away the tears with the back of her hand before she nodded slowly, giving her sister a light smile and leaving her room.  
If she really wanted to know for sure she probably would have to do just that.

Some days had passed and Anne barely forgot the rumor, or better, she ignored it. Whenever she heard the name Richard she focused her mind on something else.

She always tried to tell herself that she's overreacting, that it was none of her business what he did with other girls. He broke up with her so he was free to do whatever he wanted but deep down it hurt her and every time she thought of it, it was like someone was stabbing into her with a knife.

Secretly she always hoped that he would be sorry. That he would text, call or even come by and tell that everything he said was a big mistake and that he wanted her back but she never heard anything from him.

It was like he was avoiding her, because wherever she went in school she never saw him. How come that everyone else saw him but she didn't?  
Somehow she hoped that, if she would see him, she wouldn't find him attractive anymore. That his face would turn in something ugly or monstrous which would make it easier for her to hate him.

Anne was deep in her thoughts as she walked home. She went her usual way through the park and as she looked up she saw Richard, sitting on a bank, their bank. He was looking at her and Anne could see in his expression that he was as surprised as she was to see her.

The second thing Anne noticed was that his face was not ugly or monstrous as she hoped. No, it was still the beautiful, angelic face she loved so much. His curls were hanging in his face and he looked even better than Anne remembered.

"Hey.", he finally said, standing up and making an attempt to walk towards her.

Anne rose her hand to stop him from coming near. She couldn't bare to feel him close to her, not now, now yet.

She looked at him for several moments, thinking of what to say. 

She knew what she wanted to know, what she needed to know to move on.  
Anne realized that she couldn't go on like this. She couldn't let him destroy her even more so she needed to cut it and maybe, just maybe, him confessing would be the thing she needed to finally make this cut.

"Is it true?", she simply asked, looking directly in his face. She did her best to hide her feelings in her voice.

Richard looked back to her and sighted softly.  
He knew exactly what she was asking and even if it would be none of her business he couldn't lie to her. He'd made a mistake as he left her, for that he was sure now but he also knew that if he would confess what he did then Anne would be lost for him, probably forever.

Anne saw the sad expression in his eyes and knew immediately that it was true. She felt her heart break all over again and she could swear that she even heard it break. 

For some seconds Anne couldn't do anything but stare at him not even trying to hide her tears. It didn't matter to her if he saw her cry. He broke her heart and giving the sad face he had on he also knew it.

A single tear started to roll down her cheek and as Richard took another step towards her she took one back.

"Don't.", she simply said, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to order her thoughts. 

"Anne, please...", he started but was interrupted by her hard voice.  
"Was it only because of the Sex?", she asked, not wanting to hear any lame excuse from him.

"What?", he asked.

"Did you only dumb me because I wasn't ready? Did you need it so badly that you forgot everything we had? I was willing to give you everything but you couldn't wait!"

"Anne, I know I did a...", Richard started again but once again he was cut off by her.

"Was it worth it?", Anne asked and looked at him. When he didn't answer she repeated her question, her voice a bit louder.  
"Was it worth it?"

Richard simply shook his head.  
"No.", he said and tried again to reach her but Anne took another step back, shaking her head. The tears were streaming down her face now.

"I can't believe I loved you once.", she whispered and heard how Richard inhaled sharply.

"Anne, don't say this.", he whispered and she laughed out loud, shaking her head again.

"I hate you, Richard! With all of my heart, I hate you! You promised me that we would have this experience together and just because you couldn't control your fucking hormones you threw me away like shit."

"I'm sorry.", Richard whispered but Anne couldn't hear it. She'd already turned and walked away.  
Anne was glad that Richard didn't try to stop her. She didn't know what she would have done if he tried.

Later she was sitting on a bank, still in the park.  
The sky started to get darker and she knew she should go home but she couldn't bring herself to stand up.  
The tears were still rolling down her cheeks and at first she didn't notice the man who sat next to her. Only when he offered her a tissue she looked up and noticed the young men. He was smiling at her.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry.", he said and Anne took the tissue from him, thanking him with a smile.  
"Believe me, he's not worth the tears.", he said as he slowly got up again.  
"You'll find someone better.", he added and smiled at her.

Anne found herself lost in his deep, icy blue eyes.  
"And how do you know that?", she asked, her voice husky from all the crying.

"Well, sometimes people refuse to see what's standing right in front of them.", he said and with his thumb he brushed away a last tear.

"What's your name?", he asked and Anne smiled lightly, standing up.  
"I'm Anne.", she said and looked at him, reaching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Anne. I'm Edward."


	2. I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thank you to every single one who left Kudos or a comment! It really made my day and otherwise the next chapter wouldn't be finished by now ;) 
> 
> The next chapter takes place 8 years after the first chapter.

Anne was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Something was not right but she couldn't find out what. She turned around to see if the long, green dress was fitting right. After turning to the right side and then to the left she couldn't see something wrong, so she looked at her shoes. The dark green high heels were immaculate. The next thing she looked at was her face and even her make up was perfect. The last option could be her hair. She was wearing it open and the long blond curves were falling around her shoulders. Anne actually liked her hair like that but she tried to hold it up to see if it would look better.

"Darling, you look beautiful."  
At the male's voice she turned around, smiling as she saw Edward standing at the doorframe, looking at her.  
He wore the new suit he got for this occasion and looked simply stunning.

"You always say that.", she replied and brought her attention back to her reflection. 

She heard Edward move and some seconds later he was standing behind her, looking at her in the mirror.  
"Because it is true and you should finally accept it or we will be late.", he whispered into her ear before bringing his lips to her neck.  
Anne giggled and turned around. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Are you planning to seduce me, Mr. Lancaster?", she asked innocently but didn't wait for an answer, kissing him instead.  
"I wish I could but if I really start to experiment on how to get you out of this dress we will definitely miss the ceremony.", he laughed and released himself form her, taking her hand.

Anne glanced one last time in the mirror but then she let it be. As long as Edward found her beautiful she was happy.

They sat in a pleasant silence while driving to the church. That was one of the many things Anne loved about Edward. Even if none of them were talking it was never awkward. She was looking out of the window, watching some children play in the gardens as Edwards voice brought her back.

"I have to say that I'm actually really curious.", he said and glanced at Anne for an instand. She noticed that he had a smile on his face for the whole day and wondered why. It was her sister's wedding, not his.  
"And why is that?", she asked.  
"Well if I remember right, this Richard will be there and to be honest I cannot wait to finally meet him.", he replied. 

There, another thing she loved about Edward.   
Anne was silent for a moment. Whenever he talked about Richard, there was never a jealous tone in his voice. He wasn't the jealous type and Anne noticed that he was actually really curious to meet him.  
The only downside was that she felt completely different.  
Since they brake up they didn't really talked to each other. 

"I don't think that we'll get to see him much, Edward. He's the brother of the groom and will sit at the York tables and we'll be sitting at the Neville tables.", she simply got back. 

"I suppose his girlfriend will be with him, too. What was her name, again?", Edward said and looked again at Anne.  
He knew that she wasn't that comfortable talking about Richard but he wanted to ensure her that he had absolutely no problem with him. Richard was before him and a long time ago.

"Liz Rivers.", Anne simply replied, looking out of the window again.

Edward was silent for some moments. He knew that this was a clear sign from her that she didn't want to talk further about it. He thought about what he could say to make her feel better. He did understand that this man had hurt her but that was a long time ago and Edward thought that it was time to finally move on.

"Look darling, you know I love you and I would never do something that hurt you or push you to something that you don't like but I really think it would be better for you if you would make peace with him.", he said and made a quick pause before continuing.  
"I know he hurt you and all and maybe he's really an ass but give him a chance. Maybe he changed and maybe this Liz is not this stupid girl anymore that she was in high school."

Edward watched at how Anne was still looking out of the window. He knew that she was thinking about what he had just said. He kept being silent, knowing that she needed time to think.

Much later they were lying in bed besides each other. Anne was looking at the ceiling, letting the images of the day replay in her mind.  
The wedding was wonderful and Isabel was definitely the most beautiful bride she's ever seen. Then her thoughts went to Richard. They did barely talk but the way he smiled at her when their eyes met and how he looked at her made her shiver. She didn't really want to think about him so she turned her head to look at Edward.

"So what do you think?", she asked, her voice low.  
Edward looked at her and smiled.

"Honestly?", he asked and when he saw Anne nodding he laughed.  
"Well, George will always be George. He will definitely never get tired of wine. Isabel was beautiful. Francis looked a little bit lost and I'm sure that if Katherine wouldn't have been there with him, he probably would have been sitting only with Richard. Speaking of Richard, I really think that he's a cool guy.", at the end of the last sentence he looked at Anne again, watched her expression.   
When he saw that she was starring motionless out of the window he continued.

"You aren't angry that I went to the bar to have some drinks with him and Francis, are you?", he asked and reached to take her hand in his.  
Anne only shook her head.

"No, of course not. I'm glad that you had a good time.", she whispered and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips before placing her head on his chest and it did not take long before she was finally asleep.

Two weeks later Anne was standing in front of fridge in the kitchen of her parents' house. Her mother and Isabel where standing by the table, watching her as she searched for something to eat.

"Anne, you can't be serious! Please tell me that this is not true!", her mother said and looked at her other daughter who only shrugged.

"Anne, look, if you two had a fight it's not a reason to do all this! I mean, every pair has a fight sometimes! Look at me and George! We also fight but that doesn't mean we...", Isabel started but stopped as Anne slammed the door of the fridge, closing it after she took out two yogurts.

"We did not fight.", Anne simply replied and went to grab a spoon before sitting at the table. She opened the first yogurt and started to eat.

"Then why in god's sake?", her mother asked and took a seat in front of Anne, watching as Isabel took the seat besides Anne.

Anne sighted and looked at them both.  
"He deserves someone better than me.", she simply said and continued to eat, hoping that this conversation was finished but she should have known better.

"Anne, are you out of your mind? You two seemed so happy! I mean two weeks ago the people were secretly putting bets up on when Edward would propose to you!", Isabel said and started to tab with her feet on the ground.

Isabel and her mother turned her head when they heard the front door open.  
"Daddy is home.", they heard Richard Neville and some seconds later he was standing at the doorframe of the kitchen, looking at his family.  
"Did I miss a family meeting?", he asked, surprised to see his wife and his two daughters.

"Anne broke up with Edward.", his wife said and turned around to her daughter Anne, who was now opening the second yogurt.

"What?", Richard said in disbelieve, looking at his daughter.  
"Did he hurt you?", he then asked and Anne looked at him.

"Dad! Of course not! You know Edward, he would never hurt me!", Anne replied and continued to eat.

The three of them watched Anne eat in silence until she was finally finished.  
Richard took the seat next to his wife and looked at Anne.

"Anne, my beloved daughter, what happened?", he asked and Anne sighted again.

"I already said it: He deserves someone better than me! Someone who loves him and cares for him.", she replied.  
"Do you not love him?", her father asked and Anne looked at him.  
"Of course I did! I really loved him but ... something wasn't right, you know. He is a wonderful man, a wonderful person but he's not..."

"...Richard.", Isabel finished the sentence for her. 

As they all fell silent they knew that it would be hopeless to try to convince Anne to overthink this.

Several weeks later Anne was fully living at her parents' house again. It was for the best since she didn't want to live alone and regarding the rents it was also better for her purse. Sometimes she missed Edward. She really did. Anne didn't lie when she said that she loved him and sometimes she also found herself feeling sorry for him. Deep down she knew that it was the best thing that she could have done. 

Anne was sitting at a restaurant at her lunch break. She was enjoying some pasta while reading in her book. As she heard the familiar voice she looked up and saw Richard in the middle of the restaurant, talking to the waitress. She didn't even have the time to think because the next second he spotted her and smiled to her.

Richard excused himself and went to were Anne was sitting.

"Anne, what a surprise.", he greeted her and and pointed at the seat in front of her.  
"Do you mind?", he asked but Anne could only shook her head and in the next moment Richard was sitting in front of her.

"It's good to see you, you look great! How are you?", Richard asked and looked up as the waitress approached them. He ordered some salad and water and after the waitress left he looked at Anne, who could only look at him with wide eyes.

"Anne? Is everything alright?", he asked and Anne nodded. She cleared her throat and finally managed to put a light smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Richard. How are you?", she asked and looked at her clock. She still had 30 minutes of break.

"Oh, it couldn't be better.", Richard answered.  
"Are you here often?"

Anne simply nodded.   
"Yeah, almost every day."

They both fell silent then. The waitress brought Richard his water and he took a sip. Anne found the silence more than awkward and wished that the time would go by faster.

"So how is Edward?", Richard asked and Anne was almost relieved that the uncomfortable silence was over, even if she didn't really want to talk about Edward.

"I guess he's fine.", she answered truthfully and looked at Richard, who was giving her a questioning look.

"You guess?", he asked.

"We're no longer together.", Anne replied. 

"Oh, I'm sorry.", he said and Anne knew in an instand that he wasn't sincere.  
"What happened? If you don't mind asking."

Anne looked at Richard and couldn't believe that he was sitting in front of her and asking her all this questions like nothing ever happened.

"I slept with his coworker.", Anne replied dryly and watched as Richard looked at her in shock.

"What?", he asked.

"That was a joke.", she then said and when Richard's face still looked worried she added: "Probably not a good one."

Richard was still looking at her with a worried expression before he smirked.  
"No, that really wasn't a good one."

The following weeks Richard came to the same restaurant and they spend their lunch together almost every day. At first Anne felt uncomfortable with his presence but that changed soon. With every day that passed she felt more and more comfortable with him and soon she found herself waiting until it was finally time for lunch so she could see him again.

They talked about everything and sometimes it seemed that nothing ever happened and that they didn't a break of nearly 9 years.   
Anne learned that he broke up with Liz shortly after they started meeting. She couldn't help but feel a rush of joy going through her body.

It was a friday and they were sitting at the restaurant. They just finished eating and Anne noticed that Richard was differently silent this day.

"Richard? Is everything alright? You seem thoughtful.", she asked and looked at him with concern.

Richard only smiled and nodded.  
"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you, Anne."

Anne looked at him and then simply nodded. Richard took a deep breath and took her hand. The butterflies in her stomach made her feel slightly sick like every time he touched her.

"Anne, would you like to go on a date with me?", he asked and Anne stopped breathing for a moment.

"You want a date?", she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Come one, Anne. It's only one evening, please. If it turns out a disaster I promise you to never ask again."

Anne looked at him dazzled. She tried to think of a reason why she shouldn't but the only thing that she heard was her heart screaming to finally give in.

"When?", she asked and wondered if he could hear her heartbeat. She was sure that he could hear it since it was beating definitely too fast in her chest.

"Tomorrow, 7 p.m.! I'll come and get you.", he said smiling and Anne could see that he was relieved.   
Did he really thought she would say no?

Richard arrived at her parent's house punctually at 7. Anne was relieved that her parents went out that night so she didn't need to explain to them what was going on. She was checking her look one last time in the mirror as she heard the doorbell ring.  
Sighting softly she went down and opened the door, revealing a Richard, who absolutely looked gorgeous. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black jeans but Anne always loved men, who were dressed simple.

She smiled at him and greeted him with a hug before she got her keys and left with him.

Richard took her to a wonderful restaurant. Nothing fancy because he knew she felt uncomfortable. After dinner they decided to go to watch a movie at the cinema. Anne would be lying if she would say that she didn't have a good time. She actually loved spending time with Richard, maybe a little too much.

While they were watching the movie, a romantic comedy, she found herself often not paying attention on what was happening on the screen. Her mind was focussing more on the man sitting beside her. Anne knew that it was already too late and that she fell in love with him again. It seemed that all the pain and disappointment he brought to her were forgotten.

Richard was different now, of that she was sure.

She often found herself wondering where they would be now if they didn't break up all these years ago but she couldn't come to a conclusion.  
Maybe it was better like this. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe they weren't suppose to be together then. 

When Richard brought her back home, she noticed gladly that her parents were still out.  
Richard noticed that, of course and smirked.  
"Are you afraid that your parents would catch us?", he asked and Anne laughed lightly.  
"Somehow, yes. You know how they are, especially my mom!", Anne replied and felt another rush of joy through her body as Richard took her hand.  
"Oh yes, I remember your mother pretty well. Do you remember when she caught us the first time kissing?", he asked and laughed at the memory of that.

Anne fell silent as she remembered that day. The memory of his soft lips against hers send a shiver through her body.

Anne remembered that Richard accompanied her home from school that day and when they were in front of her door he simply pressed his lips agains hers.  
The only bad thing was that her mother saw them and George because he followed his little brother, curious to know where he was going.

In the end George apologized for Richard's behavior and so he met Isabel, who now was his wife.

"Anne?", Richard murmured as they were standing again in front of her door.   
"What have you been thinking?"

Anne smiled and felt herself blush. She shook her head, not able to tell him directly where her mind just went.  
"I just remembered.", she whispered as Richard was still looking at her curiously.

He chuckled and nodded. He knew what she was thinking because the same memory was hin his mind right now, too.

"Anne, look. I was an idiot. I know that this probably wont change anything but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you! I know I messed it up but I promise you I fill fight until my last breath to make it up to you.", he suddenly said and Anne looked at him, taken completely by surprise.

"Richard...", she started but fell silence as he placed a finger on her lips.

"No, don't ruin my chances now! Give me time and I will show you that I'm different now, that I changed and that I deserve you!", he said and with that he lowered his lips on hers, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last one!


	3. I was made to keep your body warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here the last chapter! I want to point out at the rating for this story ;)

Life was great. Life was wonderful.  
Anne walked through the streets on her way to work. For a second she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun caressing her skin. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. Probably it was the first time in her life. As she remembered what happened yesterday a grin appeared on her face.

Richard had come to her parents' house last night but since he didn't want to ring he thought of throwing stones at Anne's window. The only thing he didn't know was that her parents had made some changes when both daughters had moved out. In the end Richard wasn't throwing the stones at Anne's window but at the one of her parents.

Her grin became even wider as she remembered how her dad came into her room, asking her if she could tell Richard that he was getting the affection of the wrong person. Anne had smiled shyly and went down. When she found Richard in the garden she watched him a bit as he was calling her name.

"Richard?", she asked and laughed as he turned around shocked.  
"Why didn't you open the window?", he asked and approached her, a smile now on his face.

"Well, because I don't go into my parents' room in the middle of the night.", she simply answered and needed to laugh again at his expression.

"Oh.", was everything he could bring out.

"What are you doing here, Richard?", she finally asked, smiling as he took her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"You know, I wanted to tell you something. I called you but you didn't answer your phone so I thought I come by and try to get your attention like a crazy love fool.", he explained and brushed a strain of hair out of her face.

"And what did you want to tell me?", she asked him, her voice not more than a whisper.

"That you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.", he answered and lowered his lips on hers.

A shiver went through her body as Anne remembered that scene. Since their date some weeks ago, Richard did everything to woo her. He'd send her flowers, chocolate or simply a letter with a lovely quote written on it.

If anyone would ask how she was Anne would definitely answer that she was one of the happiest woman in the world. She knew that tonight, after work, her mother would ask her a lot of questions but right now she didn't care. Richard was the only thing on her mind and it made her happy.

The following days passed normally and soon Richard's birthday was here. Anne had thought a lot what she could get him but in the end she found that there was probably only one present he would love to get from her: Herself. 

She bought a big, red ribbon and when they would be alone she would put the ribbon around her. She got him something else in addition, of course. Like some new shirts and her favorite perfume.

When Anne entered the pub she noticed that some people were already there.  
She smiled as she saw Katherine and went directly to her, giving her a hug.

"Anne my dear, you look good. How are you?"  
"I'm good and you? How long do you still have?", Anne asked and pointed to Katherine's swollen belly.

"Oh I still have about 9 weeks.", Katherine smiled and suddenly she looked like she saw a ghost.  
Anne first looked questioningly at her friend and then turned around to see what caught her friends attention.  
About 5 feet away from them stood Edward. He was looking at her and Anne excused herself from her friend, making her way to him.

"Hey.", she greeted him, smiling softly.  
"Hello.", he replied and smiled also.

Anne didn't even realize that she was nervous but as she saw him smiling at her she felt like a huge weight was off her shoulders.

"How are you?", Edward asked and took a sip of his beer.  
"Oh I'm good as you can see.", she smiled and looked behind Edward. A young woman was sitting at a table, watching them.

"Do you know her?", she asked him and he turned around to follow Anne's gaze.  
When Edward faced Anne again, he nodded.  
"Yes, actually that is my friend, Mary.", he said and Anne's smile grew wider.

"Is she good to you?", she asked him and when Edward nodded she added: "Good. You only deserve the best.", she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good evening, Anne. It was nice to see you again.", he smiled and gave her a hug before turning around and taking a seat next to his girl.

"He seems happy."  
Anne turned around and saw Richard standing behind her. She slowly approached him. When she was standing right in front of him she looked up. "Just like me.", she answered.

"Happy Birthday.", she whispered and brought one finger to her lips, kissing it softly before putting it on Richard's lips.

Richard looked at her and Anne noticed how his eyes got darker, like always when he intended to kiss her and in the next moment she found herself in the hallway to the toilets, her back pressed against the cold wall.

He placed his hand on each side next to her head and looked at her.

"So what did you get me?", he asked and his voice had a seductive tone in it.  
"Well, what do you want?", she asked in the same tone. Two can play that game.  
"How about I get a birthday kiss?", he murmured and his thumb was now brushing lightly over her lower lip.

Anne stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips lightly over his.  
"Mr. York, I have to say that for a 27 year old man you don't seem to have much patience.", she whispered against his lips. She wetted her lips with her tongue and while doing so her tongue brushed his lips, too. In the next second she found herself pinned against the wall again, Richard's lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss.

When they parted they both were out of breath and Richard's forehead was resting against hers. Anne could feel his arousal as his body was pressed against hers, his breath tickling her skin on her shoulder.  
"Anne.", he murmured and Anne tangled her finger in his hair.  
"I know.", she replied and closed her eyes for a moment.

She knew that Richard wanted her, desired her. He did for a long time now and Anne would be lying if she would say that she didn't feel the same.  
She looked at him and smiled softly, bringing her lips to his ear.  
"Tonight.", she whispered and laughed as he looked at her in disbelieve.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I would have canceled this party.", he said and kissed her again.  
"Why that? It's your birthday.", she answered between his kisses.  
"Who needs a fucking birthday party when they can have you?", he asked in return and smiled.  
"Speaking of birthday party. I think your guests are missing you.", she laughed lightly and after he gave her one last kiss they both went back.

Anne spend a wonderful time at the party. She chatted with her friends Katherine and Francis and later with her sister Isabel.  
Or at the last one she tried to avoid the questions Isabel was asking her about the status of her relationship with Richard. Of course her mother had told everything to Isabel.

Later the birthday cake was served and when Richard had blown off all the candles everyone started to cheer and wished him a happy birthday.

Anne was laughing and clapping her hands, just like the other guests. 

She felt her presence before she even saw her and when she turned around her smile froze. 

Liz Rivers was clapping her hands, laughing as she made her way to Richard and in the next second her arms were wrapped around Richard's neck, her lips pressed against his.

Anne closed her eyes for a second, praying that this was only a bad dream but when she opened them again, she still saw them kissing.

She felt her heart break all over again and slowly took some steps back before turning around and leaving the pub. Anne didn't noticed the shocked face of her sister, nor Katherine's hand that was reaching for her.

As she walked through the streets, the heavy rain was already wetting her skin. With the back of her hand she wished away the tears on her face, which were mixed with the rain. 

Why did he do this to her?  
Why again?

For a moment Anne thought that he didn't knew that Liz was there but then, why would he kiss her back, knowing that Anne was there, seeing it?  
He would have pushed her away, wouldn't he?

She heard his footsteps behind her, trying to reach her but Anne didn't slow down. She walked a bit faster, hoping that he would leave her alone.

"Anne!", he called after her and Anne sobbed at the sound of his voice.  
She trusted him and yet he'd played with her again.

"Anne, please!", Richard called her again and Anne stopped. She didn't know why but something in his voice made her do it.

When he finally stood in front of her, his shirt was wet and sticked onto his chest. She looked up at him before slapping him across the face.

"What game are you playing? Like how many times can I fool little Anne?", she screamed at him.

Richard looked at her shaking his head.

"Anne, no. I swear I didn't know that she was there! I don't even know how she knew about this party.", he said, his voice desperate.

"Stop lying!", Anne yelled back, shaking her head.

"I'm not! I'm not lying! Anne, please, you have to believe me! I'm no longer together with Liz! I really broke up with her when I told you!", he pleaded and took her face between his hands.

Anne only shook her head.

"Richard, I can't, please.", she cried but he didn't let go of her.  
"No, I'm not letting you go again. I will not lose you again.", he said and Anne looked at him with wide eyes, tears still streaming down her face.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?", she asked and closed her eyes again.

"Because I love you. With every fibre of my soul.", he answered and lowered his face, kissing her.

Anne's mind screamed to push him away but she couldn't. She couldn't find the urge to push him away instead she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Kissing, they made their way to Richard's apartment, which was near the pub. When they entered the apartment complex he lifted Anne up the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs, his lips never leaving hers.

When they finally entered his apartment they started to undress each other, leaving a trail of clothes at the ground as they made their way to his bedroom.

Anne was lying completely naked in the middle of Richard's bed. His lips caressed her body, first her neck, then her collarbone and her breasts, sucking at them.

When he entered her for the first time Anne moaned in pleasure. For the first time in her life she felt complete. As Richard softly made love to her he whispered in her ear that he loved her and places kisses on her face. Her eyeslids, her forehead, her chin and finally her lips.

As they both reached their climax they were looking at each others eyes. They both knew then that they were meant for each other.

Later Anne was lying in Richard's arms, her head on his chest. She imagined that it would be something special to finally sleep with him but never did she dream that it would be like that.

She felt like her body was still shaking. Not from fear or cold but from all the love she felt while being one with him.

His fingers were drawing circles on her back, kissing her forehead occasionally.

"Richard?", she asked and lifted her head to look at him.  
"What?", he murmured and looked at her, his eyes full of love.

"Why did you sleep with her?", she wanted to know and Richard thought for a while before he let out a sight.

"I realized quickly that I had made a mistake when I broke up with you. I spend days thinking of how to make it right, thinking of how I could apologize to you and with each day that passed I was getting angrier with myself.", he started and made a quick pause, taking a deep breath.

"It was a saturday and I was at a party someone from my classmates had at his house. I still spend thinking what I could do to get you back and started to drink. First one beer, then another and so one. I don't know for sure but the first thing I realized when I got to my senses again was that Liz was lying beside me, naked.", he finished and looked out of the window.

Anne looked at Richard and suddenly felt sorry for him.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked and placed a kiss on his chest.

"I wanted to!", he answered and brought his gaze back to her face.  
"Remember the day we met in the park? I followed you and waited until I had the guts to finally come to you but Edward was faster. I knew then that nothing that I could have said would have mattered to you. Not then."

Anne nodded slowly. She knew that he was right. 

They both remained silent for some time, her head on his chest again when Anne suddenly got up and went to her purse.

"What are you doing?", Richard asked and followed her naked form with his eyes.

Anne was searching something in her purse and some moments later she pulled out the red ribbon and placed it around her body.

Turning to Richard she smiled and slowly walked back to his bed and to him.

"Happy Birthday.", she whispered and let out a laugh as Richard reached for her and pulled her back on his bed, covering her body with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my first multi-chapter story :D  
> Yeah I know, it's only three chapters long but this is the first story I wrote with more than only one chapter so I'm pretty proud of me right now ;)
> 
> Thank you to all who left comments and kudos!  
> I love you all ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me!  
> The rating is for the next chapters, which will have a little time jump.  
> Slightly inspired by the song 'Kiss me' by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
